peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 121
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-12 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of Dance and International tracks from Peel's Radio 1 shows. *Some drop-outs noted near start Tracklisting to 00:35:39 21 December 1996 *Orbital: Out There Somewhere? Parts I and II (album - In Sides) Internal TRULP 10 *DJ Spooky: 'Anansi's Gambit (DJ Spooky's On The Island Of The Lost Souls Mix) (CD-Incursions In Illbient)' (Asphodel) *Holy Ghost: 'Manchurian Candidate (CD-The Mind Control Of Candy Jones)' (Tresor) 00:35:39-01:00:19 22 December 1996 *Infinity Project: 'Overwind (12 inch)' (TIP) *Back 2 Basics: 'Fighting Vipers (12 inch EP-Club Saturn)' (Suburban Base) *Aphex Twin, 'Girl/Boy Song (CD-Richard D James LP)' (Warp) *DJ Shadow: 'Stem (CD-Endtroducing...)' (Mo Wax) 01:00:19-01:17:38 28 December 1996 *Stakka & K-Tee: Dream World (12" - Ya Don't Stop / Dream World) Liftin' Spirit ADMM 16 *Porter Ricks: Redundance 6 (12" - Vol. 2) Force Inc. *Vaclav Nelhybel: 'Cosmic Awakening (Compilation CD-Trunk Presents The Super Sounds Of Bosworth)' (Trunk) *Si Begg: Four Or Not (12" EP - Opus) Tresor *Fila Brazillia: Half Man Half Granary Thorax (album - Mess) Pork Recordings PORK 031 01:17:38-01:59:53 29 December 1996 *Eat Static: Hybrid (The Infinity Project Remix) (12") Planet Dog BARK 024T *Leicester: Best In The U.S. (DJ-SS Remix) (12") 5HQ *Orbital: The Box (album - Insides) Internal TRUCD 10 *Underworld: Born Slippy (NUXX) (v/a album - Trainspotting) EMI Premier CDEMC 3739 *Aircut: Visual Attack (12") Phoenix Uprising PHUX 001 *XLNT: New Lang Syne (12") Sound FX XLNT 1 01:59:53-03:05:22 04 January 1997 *Gentle People: The Soundtrack Of Life (album - Soundtracks For Living) Rephlex CAT 045 *Watty Burnette: What A War (v/a album - The Black Ark Presents Rastafari Liveth Itinually) Justice League JLLP 5001 *Rob & Goldie: The Shadow (12" with Dom - Shadow 100) Moving Shadow SHADOW 100 *Mr. Orange: Blow Your Mind (Deep Mix) (12") Problem Child PROB 008 *DJ Cyclone: Innersense (12") Acid Fever MDMA 9613 *unknown fish snippet *Jah Warrior: King Pekahiah Dub (album - Great Kings Of Israel In Dub) Jah Warrior JWCD007 *Neotropic: 15 Levels Of The Empire State (EP - 15 Levels Of Magnification) Ntone NTONE CDS21 *Ratio: Interrupt (12") Central CENTRAL03 *Dumb: Thirsty (session) backannounced only *Disco Pistol: Supersexy Revolutionary (v/a album - And The Rest Is History) Zerox ZERO 001 backannounced only *Coldcut: Atomic Moog 2000 (Bullet Train Edit) (album - Atomic Moog 2000 / Boot The System) Ninja Tune *V-Neck: Woh Yeh (12") Emote MOT/005/EP *JDL: Give It Up (12") Brand Nu Musik BNM 001 *Dust Devil: Blood (12" - The Blood EP) Blood BLOOD 4 *Sputnik 2010: Its Sputnik (12") Subwoofer SUW 20T 03:05:22-03:54:12 05 January 1997 *State Of The Art: Kobold (12" – Nystagmus EP ) State Of The Art *Jerry Van Rooyen: The Great Bank Robbery (v/a album – At 250 Miles Per Hour ) Crippled Dick Hot Wax! *Centry Meets Manasseh: Last Call (7") Conscious Sounds *ECP: Streets of Gold (12" – Squeeze The Trigger ) Riot Beats *Dobie: The Return Of The Revenge Of The Death Of The Legacy Of Gogol 13 (v/a album – Pussy Galore ) Pussyfoot *Delphium: Burning Our Fields (7" – Breeding Bad Blood ) Outsider R *Porter Ricks: Nautical Dub (album - Biokinetics ) Chain Reaction *Gentle People: ‘The Soundtrack Of Life (2xLP – Soundtracks For Living )’ Rephlex *Glen Brown & King Tubby: ‘Version 78 Style (CD – Termination Dub (1973-79) )’ Blood & Fire *Choose: ‘Nail File (12 inch – Fatality At Work )’ UFO London *Amon Tobin: Creatures (12") Ninja Tune ZEN 1249 03:54:12 on 11 January 1997 *Shy FX: Message (12") Ebony EBR 008 *Juks Dread & Big Youth: 23rd Psalm (v/a album - The Black Ark Presents Rastafari Liveth Itinually) Justice League JLLP 5001 *Jay Denham: Temporary Relief (12" - Life Force EP) Drought 001 File ;Name *dat_121.mp3 ;Length *04:04:17 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-Dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:1997 Category:1996